


Twixt Cup and Lip

by Basmathgirl



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drunk Sex, Drunkenness, F/M, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-02
Updated: 2014-03-02
Packaged: 2018-01-14 06:15:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1255927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basmathgirl/pseuds/Basmathgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another cliché; another bedroom, another romp. In this one the Doctor and Donna end up getting drunk together and in bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twixt Cup and Lip

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** I do not own the hotel, the bed, the bed sheets, the alarm clock, the… Hopefully you are getting the picture by now.  
>  **A/N:** I’ve lost count how many times I have re-started this one and given up in disgust. At least five. Hopefully I made the end worthwhile this time.  
>  **A/N2:** the wonderful banner and other illustrations were made by [develish1](http://archiveofourown.org/users/develish1/works) and used with her express permission (so do  not use/post them elsewhere).

Donna staggered out of the pristine toilet of the bar they had been coerced in to celebrate their latest victory in. This time nobody had died, not even when the problem with rampant alien insects had been reported. A very rare day indeed!

The lighting in the bar was very low and ‘sultry’, for want of a better word. In every respect it looked like any bar you saw in American road movies where they’d stop off and have an encounter for dramatic purposes.

In this case the ‘dramatic’ event happening was a rather tipsy Time Lord was draping himself over someone, giving his newly made friend at the bar a one-armed hug.

“You would never have thought it to look at him,” the Doctor slurred in friendly tones right into the ear – or where his ear would have been if he were humanoid. It was close, whatever the proper term for a Parclackian is.

The blue being’s large round eyes glowed brightly for some seconds in obvious delight. “It is so,” he replied. “The same could be said for yourself.”

“Excuse me?” the Doctor queried as he shook his head in a vain effort to get some sense back into there.

“We can continue this little conversation in my room, if you fancy another drink,” the Parclackian offered with a lascivious lick of his lips. “We would not be disturbed there.”

“What! Oh no,” the Doctor spluttered in realisation. “No I don’t…” He then spotted Donna making her way slowly towards him, and jumped on the opportunity. “Donna! This is my Donna. She’s my erm… my partner. The very lovely and violently possessive Donna.”

She giggled with mirth at the sight of him trying to extricate himself from the clutches of the blue bloke by his side. “What’s this about me being violent?” she wondered as she reached his side, and allowed him to lay a claiming hand on her arm.

“Well…” His gaze shifted briefly to her right hand. “You have been known to slap when angry.”

Holding onto the edge of the bar in order to stay upright, she could feel the alien alcohol addling her brain in a different way to what she usually experienced. “Play your cards right, mate, and you might get a repeat performance,” she seductively offered. “Who’s this?”

The Parclackian suddenly found himself back in the spotlight, under the gaze of this Amazon vision. “I was merely talking to your life partner.”

“You make sure that’s all you’ll be doing,” she lightly threatened him and then gave the Doctor a knowing wink. “I have plans for him later.” Her later plans involved him making her tea and toast, but this blue bloke didn’t have to know that.

With effortless ease, the Parcklackian stood up from his bar seat and bowed low. “Then let me bid you both a pleasant evening.”

“Oh it will be,” the Doctor confidently replied. “Thank you for your company whilst I waited for my Donna.”

There were nods of ascent all round, and then the Doctor spotted an item laying on the bar countertop. “Don’t forget your key!” he went to call out to the Parcklackian.

It was hastily handed back, closing the Doctor’s hand very firmly over the object.

“No, my friend. I bought the room for you to enjoy,” the Parcklackian insisted. “The key is yours for the rest of this evening.”

There was another polite bow, the Parcklackian swept hastily away, and the travelling twosome found themselves alone, looking at each other in confusion.

Donna blew her cheeks out in thought. “Wow! You managed to pick a bloke up and gain a free room for the night. I’m impressed!”

“It wasn’t intentional,” he defended himself. “I was just being friendly.”

“I’m sure they all say that,” she muttered. “Take no notice of me; I’m just a bit jealous.”

“That someone fancies me?” he asked in squeaky surprise. Surely this wasn’t going to be another Martha moment.

“No, silly! I mean that you’re able to pick someone up that fast,” Donna grumbled. “Never get blokes doing that for me.”

“A new planet, new chances,” he consoled her, waggling his eyebrows playfully.

“Geroff you tart!” she laughed, and lightly swatted his arm. “The least you could do is buy me a drink.”

He immediately turned and signalled to the bar person, and soon two large mystery drinks were lined up on the bar top for them to sample.

Several similar drinks more saw them more happily draped over each other, proclaiming their undying mutual friendship as they swopped stories of betrayal.

“After Brendan I was frightened nobody would look at me, which led quite nicely onto Lance; the scumbag,” Donna bitterly remembered. “He replaced me with a spider of all things; and there was me thinking a bottle blonde was the worst thing.”

“My first wife tried to trade me in for a palace on the outskirts of Parishioner,” the Doctor confided. 

Donna set her bleary gaze on him. “Are you sure it was called that?” she questioned.

He considered this for twelve nanoseconds longer then he would normally do so. “No,” he decided. “It could have been a castle.”

She nodded in agreement. Holding up her glass, she made a toast. “Here’s to all the people who have let us down. Bastards, the lot of ‘em!”

“The lot of ‘em!” the Doctor heartily repeated, and they clinked their glasses together before downing a good swig of alcohol each.

“Oh my gawd!” she exclaimed as the alcohol hit her brain with a wave of what could only be described as mania. “I feel all...” Then the onslaught sort of stopped and she grinned broadly. “Do you fancy a dance?” she asked naughtily as music began to play from a machine in the corner of the room.

‘Tell her no,’ his mind screamed as he tried to resist the strange effect of the alcohol too. “Why not,” he heard himself say, and held out a hand in invitation.

“You’re on, Spaceman,” she giggled, and practically wrapped herself around his body. “Give me your best moves.”

‘This shouldn't be happening,’ his mind insisted as he tucked his chin into the nook of her neck and pressed himself further into her embrace. There was hardly room to place a cigarette paper between them as they swayed in time to the music.

‘Why was it so wrong to do this?’ part of his brain wondered as he smoothed his hands over her back to where her top had rode up, loving the warmth beneath his fingertips that urged him to delve further. “Donna,” he gasped out, “I am so sorry about this.”

“What are you apologising for, Doctor?” she breathily replied, conscious of every touch she was placing on him as she tried to avoid rubbing her hands over his mighty fine, tight little bum that filled his trousers so well. To add to the effect, his hands were threatening to wander in a similar direction, and she found herself anticipating that with both glee and horror. 

They both jumped in shock when a loud gong rung out across the bar. A very guilty bar person bowed in apology towards them. “I am sorry to announce that the bar is now closing for the evening.”

“Closing?!” Donna exclaimed in disbelief. “But we haven’t even had the chance to sing any karaoke yet!”

“It’s true, we haven’t,” the Doctor backed her statement up when the bar person sighed.

“There are karaoke facilities available in your room, sir,” the bar person helpfully pointed out, hoping they would actually bugger off so that he could go home.

“Is there? Then what are we waiting for? Let’s go karaoke," the Doctor happily suggested. “Ooh, that almost rhymed,” he noted.

“If you’re allowing that as a rhyme then I’m almost beautiful,” Donna scoffed as they stood up to leave.

“Okay, you can have that one,” the Doctor conceded, offering his arm to hold; and the pair of them finally left the bar.

 

Giggling, they burst into through the entrance doors and found themselves standing in a foyer.

“This looks familiar,” Donna remarked, holding on tightly to the Doctor’s sleeve in order to stay upright.

“That’s because it is, my dear Donna,” he replied with a large mischievous grin on his face. “This is where we came in.”

“Oh yes!” she agreed with a giggle. “Who’d have thought just walking outside the doors would wipe your memory like that?”

“Let’s see if we can work out where this room is,” he challenged her as he withdrew the appropriate key from his jacket pocket; and she nodded eagerly.

It didn’t take them too long, considering. I mean, what’s a wrong floor or two in a foreign hotel between friends? Anyway, they eventually found the correct number, having stumbled down the right corridor.

“It’s very… red,” the Doctor commented as the door swung open and they got their first proper look as they helped each other in and switched on various lights. “I can see why it would make someone feel amorous.”

Indeed the overruling colour was red; on the walls, the carpeted floor, the window adornments, and as a feature colour on the furnishings. It had the effect of wrapping them in a cosy womb.

“Shall I tell you something? I suddenly feel like skinny dipping,” Donna revealed in a confiding whisper close to his ear.

“I really don’t think that’s a good idea,” he commented, and frowned when he saw her expression fall into hurt disappointment. “There’s no pool,” he quickly clarified, pointing out the window; and they burst into laughter.

“We’ll have to find something else to do,” she commented and cast her gaze about the room for an activity. Catching sight of herself, Donna suddenly sobered and looked in the mirror that covered most of the wall. “Do you think I ought to dye my hair?”

“Why?! It’s all ginger and... ginger.” He grinned, quite happy with his explanation.

“Yeah, I had noticed. But honestly, do you think I should go blonde?” She eyed herself cautiously in the large mirror, turning her head from side to side.

His face fell, looking absolutely heartbroken. “But you wouldn’t be ginger then, and I like ginger.”

“Funnily enough I had noticed you did, so thanks for that,” she smirked, and gratefully patted his cheek.

“Ooh look!” he exclaimed in excitement, pointing at a shelf. “I think I’ve found the karaoke machine!”

“Has it got any Earth songs I might know?” she wondered as she peered at the machine, since, you know, the songs on it were probably completely alien.

The tunes that came out of the machine as he experimented by pushing several buttons were certainly variations on what we’d normally call a tune; sending them into fits of giggles when they tried vainly to sing along.

“Ah, I see. I don’t think this is a proper karaoke machine at all. Every time we make a mistake that little symbol flashes up,” the Doctor noted. “I know! We ought to make this more interesting, seeing as we are both hopeless at this. How about we do Strip Karaoke?”

“Are you serious?” Donna questioned him, and then burst into laughter again. “Alright then, I’m game.”

Despite their best efforts to concentrate tightly, they soon hit a bum note, and shared a knowing look. They agreed that they would shed an item of clothing on every third gained mistake; otherwise they would have been naked in next to no time. As it was, they were pretty soon down to only their underwear. The sight of the Doctor hopping about trying to undo his Converse laces was to be a high point of the proceedings for Donna, and she almost wet herself laughing at his antics. 

The next bum note left her having to remove her bra, but her brain reasoned that she had volunteered for this, so why not? The Doctor saw the action, even keenly followed the progress of her straps for some seconds, but the full meaning of the consequences turned out to be rather a pleasant shock, to put it mildly.

You could almost argue that they deliberately missed that remaining last note together, meaning that their very last piece of underwear had to go; and you’d be totally right. The Doctor tugged his briefs down and off his foot before he noticed Donna was bent over, wriggling out of her knickers.

Reeling from his reaction to the scene of large unfettered breasts running wild, he stumbled heavily onto her arm, taking them both down onto the edge of the bed.

“Sorry, so sorry,” he mumbled apologetically; and proceeded to stroke her arm in long languid sweeps, ever mindful of wanting to caress something else entirely. “Good Donna. Nice Donna. You are such a good girl.”

She instantly huffed indignantly. “Just in case you ain’t noticed, mate, I ain’t some silly little girl. And I ain't a bloody dog either,” she felt the need to point out; but any anger she felt soon dispelled. How could she stay mad at him? Not when she felt so lovely inside, and he was being so agreeable with his hands. Those eyes of his were gazing so lovingly at her too.

The stroking turned to patting; keeping his hands close to where he really wanted to place them. For some reason he told himself it would calm her down, when it was doing quite the opposite for his anatomy as part of her enticingly loomed large and swung against his wrists; but he thought he got away with it. If he got his words right he was sure Donna would become friendlier still towards his hands.

“No no no no, Donna. I never said you were a little girl, or anyone else was, considering... No, I only have to look at you...” He perhaps unwisely lowered his gaze at this point to focus fully and squarely on her breasts. “...to see the abundance that belies such a statement. You are all woman and in your prime.”

The words sounded good to her befuddled brain, but she still refused to believe he meant it as anything other than a superfluous compliment spoken as nothing more than a mate. Donna tried to pull back from his grasp, but the Doctor took a firmer grip of her forearm; using it to almost twirl her before his sight. With a muffled squeal, she slid on the silken bedcover and vainly grabbed handfuls as she slipped over the edge of the bed, landing with a ‘whump’ in a crouched position.

“As I said to Geoff that time,” he continued to say, neither acknowledging nor recognising her almost falling on the floor, “wedding dress or not, you would make any man proud to be their bride.”

That was really quite sweet, she had to admit; and would have sounded miles better without the falling momentarily onto her knees, but her thoughts stuttered on the first part of his statement. “You spoke to my dad? When did you do that?”

“Oh!” he exclaimed as though he’d been caught out doing something he shouldn’t. “It was just a small trip, after I left you. Just to see if you’d changed your mind.” A wide grin broke out across his face as he reminisced. “I ended up in hospital that day, investigating...”

He was immediately interrupted. “You ended up in hospital?!” she cried out deep concern, climbing back up next to him. 

To his chagrin, he found himself being suddenly closely scrutinised by her, leaning all over him ad she did so, and he feebly tried to bat her concern away in order to relate his story. “I wasn’t really ill! I only pretended after I’d gone up by the Royal Hope and heard some suspicious stories.”

“I worked quite near there for a while,” Donna muttered in thought, her hands still on his knees as her attention was momentarily caught by his partially inflated body. The best tactic was remove herself from that line of sight, for his sake, and sit back on the bed.

He nodded, and he assisted her climb back up by giving her a hand to lean on as she sat back next to him. “I know! That’s why I was there initially, but something was off...”

“Hang on,” she interrupted his tale again. “You _know_? Do you mean to tell me that you...? No, of course you didn’t. You wouldn’t have bothered coming to look for me because you’d have said so when I found you at Adipose Industries. I’m the mad idiot that came looking for you; not the other way around.” There was a self-deprecating shake of the head. “Sorry, carry on. You were telling me about meeting Martha just after losing Rose. Don’t mind me. My gob just runs away at times.”

“I think there was a certain little incident in-between those events,” the Doctor pointed out, returning a hand to caress her forearm.

“Very little.” She forced a smile out, trying to hold in a burp. “So you were in hospital...?”

“After not finding you, and for the record, I had been looking, despite not owning up to it; not even to myself.” The Doctor tried out a whimsical look on her.

It half worked. “Why? Why bother looking in the first place, and why deny it?”

“Well...” His hand completely relaxed on her arm and smoothed a path upwards. This was beginning to look promising, so he placed his other hand on her lower back to guide her body closer. “After the complications with Martha and the whole mates talk, I didn’t want to make it sound like I was stalking you. As for bothering...”

“I’m glad you did. Do you know what the date was when we were last back home? I mean, what it must be by now. Happy Valentine’s Day, Timeboy,” she whispered to him in gratitude as he drew her nearer into his safe embrace.

“Happy Valentine’s Day, Earthgirl,” he murmured back as his grasp around her waist tightened to make sure nobody could steal her away. His pleasure was heightened as he enjoyed experiencing skin against skin.

Shyly smiling, she reached up to kiss his cheek, but he misinterpreted the movement and met her halfway, thereby pressing his lips onto hers. A gasp of shock caused her mouth to open wider, but it resulted in their kiss accidentally deepening as lips glided together and tongues faintly touched in a delicious tasting moment.

A loud pop accompanied them pulling apart as the kiss ended, and they eyed each other cautiously.

Oh my! Her heart was beating wildly in her chest. “I must say that’s the best Valentine’s kiss I’ve ever had, Doctor. You’ve been practising,” she joked to hide their obvious mutual enjoyment of the unexpected kiss.

It was hard for him not to mentally add a point to his score card. Other things were getting hard too by then. “Well, you know; it’s like riding a bike,” he began to reply and then noticed her brief hurt expression. “In that I haven’t lost my erm... my talent,” he quickly added, rolling the words around his mouth.

“Is that what it’s called these days?” she impishly wondered, and smiled despite herself. Turning her head to consider the bed they were sitting on and their chances of using it, she noticed a small clear-lidded box lying on the pillows and exclaimed, “They’ve left chocolates! My, that blue bloke who paid for this room really knows how to woo someone.”

“Considering the person he was trying to woo is me, perhaps we ought to rethink that,” the Doctor considered. “Although it has made things more palatable for us,” he added, fluttering his eyebrows suggestively. “Shall we partake?” The invitation was intentionally ambiguous.

“Go on, you’ve talked me into it,” she replied, smirking in agreement; and they both clambered further onto the bed to lean back onto the pillows.

It didn’t take them long to open the box and try out the chocolates sitting on top of the sheets; leaning on the pillows and against the headboard. Each chocolate was easily two bites, so they cautiously chose one each and took a taste.

“Mmm! This one is banana,” the Doctor groaned with happiness.

“Is it? This one is sort of coconut,” Donna informed him. “Should we try switching?”

“Have a taste.” He offered her the rest of his chocolate, and placed his mouth over the piece in her hand, sucking it from her fingers with a happy grin.

Following his lead, she ate from his hand; flicking out her tongue to lap up the last morsels from his fingertips. They both moaned with delight and slowly growing desire. Without another word being exchanged, they continued to bite on the chocolates and then feed each other the remaining halves until all eight of the chocolates had been eaten; and they grinned with joint pleasure.

Spotting a small remnant on her lips, he leaned forward to say, “You’ve got a bit just there.”

Expecting him to wipe it off with his thumb, she was surprised but not disgusted when his tongue licked lovingly over the smudge of chocolate. Then his lips pressed tenderly to her temple, before moving softly down her cheek and back onto her mouth. He took ownership, tasting and caressing her lips until she gently whimpered beneath him.

“That chocolate got everywhere,” she gasped, opening her lips a smidge but just enough for him to relish the flick of her tongue over his.

“Absolutely everywhere,” he agreed as he pulled her into his embrace, silently promising and possessing as he smoothed his hand slowly down her side to land on her hip.

His touch was so tempting that her resolve flew out of the window, and she responded as she only knew how; she gave herself to him, body and soul.

Finally he broke from her, giving her a chance to catch her breath. But not for long, and he resumed his tender kisses fervently, stroking his fingers up and down from her hip to her knee.

“Stop it.” She shuddered against him as he hit a particularly ticklish spot on the back of her thigh; bringing one hand to push him away from her. “What are you doing, you git?” she giggled.

With a quirked eyebrow, he considered her bemusedly. “I’m flying a kite, obviously. What do you think I’m doing here?” He took a deep breath to calm his rising fervour down; wanting to take this a heck of a lot further. “Donna Noble, I’m kissing you, and just to confirm before you ask, I enjoyed it very much,” he huskily admitted.

“No, you don’t understand. I like this, I’m not complaining at all but… Is it allowed?” she gestured with her index finger between them.

“Why not,” he insisted lightly. “I have no problem with it. Do you?”

She shook her head. “Not really, but I just thought I’d ask, you know; in case there are laws against it or anything.”

“Sh-sh-sh,” he soothed her. “I won’t do anything you don’t want me to. Promise.”

“But I…”

“So...” He eyed her like predator. “...this Brendan bloke you mentioned earlier; just out of interest, how did he touch you?” he asked in what he hoped was a nonchalant manner.

What was he on about? When had she mentioned Brendan? Oh yes! When they had been comparing notes in the bar, and she’d used her last boyfriend before meeting Lance as an example of the last time she’d enjoyed a sexual relationship. Reaching out to grip tightly onto the headboard to pull herself back up into a seated position, she asked, “What do you mean?”

With a smooth movement he brought his face close and his lips even closer. “I mean, what did he do to you when he made advances?”

Her lips pursed in astonishment as she tried to repeat his words inside her head. “Advances?! Well, he began by putting his hands on my shoulders, right on my bare skin...”

Interrupting her flow of words by taking a firm grasp of her shoulder, he asked, “Like this?”

Immediately her hand came up and prised off his fingers without completely removing them. “No, more like this,” she informed him, and guided his fingers to caress her exposed skin. “He did a lot of that.”

“Is it nice?” he breathily wondered, continuing to gently rub her shoulder.

“Very,” she replied on a happy sigh. “And then he would...”

It was suddenly extremely important to him to know what happened next. “Tell me what he did,” he deliberately whispered low into her ear.

“Well...” Turning her head she found him incredibly near now; so near she wondered if she dare tell him the truth. Licking her lips anxiously, she finally confessed, “He would kiss me, quite slowly.”

Oh my! Her heart rate quickened considerably when he leaned further and momentarily flicked his gaze at her mouth, making her want to snog him again with all her might.

“Kiss,” he murmured distractedly. “Show me.”

His sweet breath washed over her, and he was so close now she could feel the warmth of his lips hovering teasingly by her mouth. It would take the merest movement to regain proper contact between them, and she mentally chastised his teasing. 

In normal circumstances she would have seen this as madness, but she didn’t care anymore. She wanted him, badly, so she opened her mouth to attempt to tease him in return. “I don’t...”

And that was when she landed back on that full, ripe, bottom lip of his. That lip that tasted so wonderful as she undulated against. That lip that tasted her back, adding in a chew, a lick and then a suck. It certainly had her under its own hypnotic trance, because she answered his next question really stupidly. Except she did not think it was stupid in the slightest; and nor did he.

“What came next?” he inevitably asked when they stopped long enough for her to draw breath.

“We made love,” she answered, and instantly regretted it. 

That is, she did for the grand total of two seconds, but he then resumed kissing her as though she was the greatest thing in the known universe and he had only just discovered her; which was sort of true. Well, he had just discovered he adored kissing her gorgeous lips and the way she reacted. It was intoxicating! His body was buzzing with delight.

Slowly, oh so slowly, he pressed forward, easing her gradually backwards onto the bed to land snugly on top of her body as they continued to exchange deeper and deeper kisses with tongues that glided over each other. “Make love. I can do that,” he confidently assured her between passionate kisses.

“Yes please,” she heard herself reply; and surrender to her need to ease her hands over his bum before experimentally running a hand over the front of his body. Yes! There was a very pleasing shaft of manly hardness to greet her questing fingers.

“Oh yes,” he groaned, wanting to press into her hand. “Let’s.”

He reverently trailed his lips along her body before slowing as he got to her breasts. A small kiss was placed on her right breast and he bent to smooth his fingers up her legs. Then he continued to kiss a path across her chest, ending by suckling a nipple that grew erect and taut under his ministrations. A grin appeared on his face when she inadvertently let out a moan.

“And now for this part,” he announced, and stroked her intimately, learning from her body.

But her protest was muffled by the sensations he caused in her body by pressing kisses onto her groin, and she thrust her pelvis forward. To her surprise he pushed her gently backwards, encouraging her to move further on the bed. As soon as she landed, his mouth returned to its previous position, and he rested her thighs on his shoulders.

“What are you doing?”

“What do you think I’m doing? Now lie back and enjoy this,” he ordered.

Instantly she felt his hot tongue lick along her folds and his warm breath on her aroused flesh. Oh my god! No one had ever done this for her before, and she was eager to experience this. It was like no other sexual experience she had ever had, as tiny flicks on her clit sent her senses aflame. Amorous groans escaped her mouth; gaining volume when he entered her using a long cool finger to seek out the bundle of nerves of her G spot. The double onslaught was almost too much; and she climaxed with a loud shout.

She was panting heavily when he leaned back and surveyed his efforts. “That went well,” he happily noted. “Now it’s my turn.”

“Are you expecting me to do that to you?” she almost squeaked out.

“No,” he countered, shaking his head. “I’m going to make you cum using something other than my tongue; in a way we can both enjoy in the same way. Now... If you could just adjust your bum a bit....”

“But…,” she tried protesting as she shifted position. “Shouldn’t we be worrying about something,” she continued as a vague memory of needing caution entered her head.

“Let’s not,” he advised, giving in totally to his instincts, pressing in to her hot welcoming body with a happy groan. Everything else was quickly forgotten after that as he thrust into her with long careful strokes that soon evolved into faster thrusts of enthusiasm that had her huffing along in reply. And then he tensed as his physical nirvana beckoned; both of them crying out with passion. “Oh Donna! I’m going to…!” His world and body exploded joyously with his release; and then he knew no more.

Both of them had slumped onto the bed, thoroughly spent and blissfully happy, having passed out entwined in a drunken stupor.

 

The Doctor slowly woke up, feeling remarkably refreshed, cocooned within the covers of an extremely comfortable bed. Rolling sideways, he clambered out of the bedding and padded across the carpeted floor until his feet hit warm floor tiles that denoted a bathroom. His hand reached out to find the light switch and hit air for the first few attempts, then he finally managed to catch hold of a cord and pulled the light on. A strong light buzzed into being, and he screwed his eyes up as he tried to adjust to the glare. He found himself looking back at his grizzled reflection in a huge bathroom mirror, looking more than ruffled, with his hair sticking out in all directions, and a firmly established five o’clock shadow on his jaw. Hmm, he would have to deal with that as soon as he could, he thought as he rubbed a hand over his chin.

His next port of call was the toilet, where he wrestled to aim properly for a few seconds; and this lead to an inevitable thought: had he had sex? Surely not, his brain reasoned. It was probably an after effect of the alcohol he vaguely remembered consuming the night before. There was also something about being given a room for the night as a gift. That would explain the unknown bed he had come from and the en suite he was stood in. Although his confidence in his deduction was more than slightly shaken when he realised he was stark naked. Oh dear! Since when did he stay elsewhere without his trusty pair of pyjamas? The whole thing was very puzzling.

There was a loud groan from the bedroom outside as he washed his hands, and then a muffled thump. He raced out to see all the bed covers had disappeared off the bed and were mounted up on the opposite side to him, in a large pile. It was then that he took the opportunity to examine the room he was in.

It was quite large by normal hotel room standards, with a small set of steps that lead down to a lower level and a seating area, flanked by a huge glass window that was also presumably a patio door. The major clue to this was the fact it was slightly ajar, and the sheer curtain that hang above it blew out softly in a breeze that pleasantly aired the space.

Another groan came from the pile of bedding, closely followed by a familiar head of ginger hair that very sleepily murmured, “Morning!”

She then wriggled her way out of her soft prison, and the Doctor found himself staring at a very naked Donna. “Erm… morning, Donna!” he managed to reply.

That gained him a beaming smile. “I don’t know what we were drinking, but I’m awfully grateful for the lack of a hangover,” she commented, rubbing her hands down her arms as she stood up. “I dunno about you, but I feel as though I’ve done a massive workout, but in a good way; a really good way. What I do know is, I need a wash. I feel really yucky.” She grimaced in self-disgust, and headed for the bathroom. “I bet you do too.”

What?! He stood in amazement as she strode passed him and into the bathroom, shutting the door firmly behind her. Surely she had noticed all the nakedness? It couldn’t just be him who saw it! He shut his eyes and blindly fingered his arm. Yep! There definitely was no cloth there but pure, unadulterated bare skin; plus quite a few manly hairs, obviously.

“Donna?!” he called out.

“Yes, Spaceman?” she answered, peeping her head around the door at him. “Did you want me?”

Now there was a leading question! So he hastily leant against the nearest surface with his hands placed purposefully in his lap. “Well, yes… sort of. Before you have your wash…” he could hear the sound of the shower running behind her now. “…I wanted to know if you remember anything about last night.”

“Oh that!” she giggled. “Not a lot, to be honest. Can I just…” She pointed a thumb over her shoulder. “I won’t be a minute and I don’t want to waste water.”

“No, that’s okay. Go ahead,” he answered, “unless…” No, he really shouldn’t make that suggestion! It would be all sorts of wrong; possibly, in all probability, if they hadn’t… But if they had, then, why not?

“Yeah, why not?” she agreed, and beckoned him forward.

-oOo-


End file.
